Never Alone
by 8AMadalena
Summary: What would happen with Yusei and Aki started dating? Where is the answer


**Never Alone**

**8AMadalena: **Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction so hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a rating and give me suggestions. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**Normal POV:**

"Aki, do you want to go to my house and study?" Says a blonde girl with blue eyes at Aki.

"Sorry Helena, I can't. I'm finally going on a date with him!" Aki says with a huge smile at her face.

"So he finally asked you on a date. It was about time." Helena says surprised but happy for her best friend.

"Well, he didn't ask me on a date! It is a bit complicated." Says Aki looking at Helena.

"So tell me, we have all lunch." Helena replies at Aki with a bit of curiosity on her face.

"I guess…"

_-Flashback-_

A couple of hours before, Aki was getting prepared to go to school when her phone starts vibrating and playing her favorite song _"Little Things"_. She quickly picks up the phone not paying attention to who was calling her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Aki. How are you?" A familiar voice reply.

"Y-Yusei. I'm fine and you?" Says the girl, now a bit shy.

"Fine. I have a question to make you." Yusei said a bit nervous too, because they were best friends.

"Really? So what are you waiting for?" Aki asked even shyer then before.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Yusei asked without knowing Aki's true feelings.

"Just both of us? Like a date?" Aki asked with a serious voice, but inside she was happier than my friends when they were going to see One Direction.

"Just you and I. With you want to be a date, sure!" Yusei responded to her questions.

"This is so sudden. Why now?" Aki asked another question with even a happier smile.

" Well, it's my birthday. And Jack is with Carly, God knows doing what! Crow is taking care of the orphans because Martha is sick, the twins are with their parents. And Bruno is with Sherry in Paris." Yusei said a bit embarrassed because he never told Aki or the twins when his B-Day was. In matter of fact he never wanted to talk about it because his parents died when he was a little baby.

"Yusei, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Aki said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry. And you didn't answer my question." Yusei said with a bit of happiness in his voice.

"Of course. I would love to hang out with you." Aki responded finally. "I have to go now, school stuff. Bye!"

"Bye!" Yusei said and that was their last words until the so called date.

_-End-Of-Flashback-_

"So today is his B-Day! Poor guy. All of his friends have to do stuff, but that is a good thing too, that gives you opportunity to be alone with him!" Helena says with an open mouth after the story that Aki just told her.

"Yeah! I guess. I have to go now, talk to you later!" Aki said, running to her house. She is a Signer but she is still a girl and she has to do girl stuff like painting her nails, choose the clothes, and other stuff.

Two hours later…

Someone knocks on the door.

"Mom could you open the door, must be Yusei!" Aki said in a hurry because she was a bit late.

"Yusei?! It is a date?" Aki's mom asked happy because Yusei saved Aki's life a lot of times and she couldn't see other boy to date her daughter.

"No! It is his birthday. I'm just being a good friend!" Aki responded starting to smile because she knew that her parents loved Yusei.

"YEAH! Sure." Her mother said has she opened the door.

**Yusei POV:**

I heard her mother's voice on the other side of the door but I couldn't put words together.

I was outside five minutes and it was when Aki's mom opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Yusei!" She said with a smile in her face.

"Good Afternoon, Setsuko-San!" I said and bond in respect to the Senator's wife.

"Aki, will come down in a minute. Please come in!" Setsuko-San said.

"Thank you for your kindness!" I reply. Aki's parents are very grateful to me because I saved her daughter in various occasions, I don't know why, she is my best friend. It is my duties to help her in every way I can, well, I think I have a crush on her but I'm not sure.

Her mother was about to talk when Aki came down the stairs. She was beautiful, well, she always is but this time!

"Hi! Shall we go!" She said with a happy face.

"Hi! Of course!" I replied smiling at her.

And we began to walk when her mother said:

"Yusei, happy birthday!"

"Thank you Setsuko-San!" I responded looking back at her.

**Aki POV:**

"_What should I give him for present…" _I thought to myself _"Maybe that new D-Wheel, no, he likes his, after all, it was he who created, maybe… no. Well, I could tell him my true fillings for him!"_

"So, Yusei. Where are we going?" I asked looking at his beautiful eyes.

"Well, I wanted to go to the cinema. And then we eat something." Yusei replied taking something out of his pockets. It was the tickets.

"Alright, it looks fun. And one more thing. Do you have a crush on a girl?" I asked making my first move.

"Well, I think I do." Yusei replied getting redder.

"You think?!" I asked a bit confused.

"Well, when I love seeing her happy, the way she smiles, her actions, the way she talks, every time I see her is like going to paradise! Why?" Yusei replied looking at the sky, he must really like that girl.

"For nothing!" At the moment he looked at me and my face was starting to get red. I was hoping that he was talking about me. "Well, I know for sure that I have a crush on a boy that since he met has being very kind to me, a boy that can change people with his love, a boy… well I can't explain very well!" I said getting even redder.

"He is very lucky!" Yusei said, smiling.

Until the cinema there wasn't more words said between us.

**Normal POV:**

"The movie _"Work or Love" _is going to start in five minutes, please, to the people that is going to see it, go to room number ten." A robot voice said across the mall.

"Well let's go!" Yusei said to Aki, still thinking of what they said to each other.

"It's that movie! I wanted to see it. If I still remember you can't read people's minds." Aki said smiling at Yusei.

"Let's go!" And that was their final words until the movie ended.

_-After-The-Movie-_

"That movie was amazing. I loved it!" Aki said running to the exit of the cinema with Yusei right after her.

They stopped at McDonald's, finally giving time to Yusei reply at her.

"Yes, it was an amazing movie! What do you want?" Yusei said, while he was waiting to be attended.

"Well I want a McWrap and a peach Ice Tea, please." Aki replied, looking at two girls that didn't stop looking at Yusei. "I'm going to find a table."

"Alright!" Yusei said looking at Aki.

"Good afternoon, Sir! My name is Ada. How can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Good afternoon, I want two McWraps both with peach Ice Tea." Yusei said looking at his wallet, taking out his money.

"This will be $10,75." Ada said looking at Yusei.

"Here you go." Yusei said giving Ada the money.

"One moment please." Ada said going to McDonald's background pick up his order. "Where you have it, _Bueno Apetit_, Sir!"

Yusei thanked the girl and sit at Aki's side.

"Thanks!" Aki said, starting to eat.

"You're welcome!" Yusei replied also starting to eat.

_-After-The-Dinner-_

They were watching the stars at a nearby park.

"_Now is my opportunity"_ Aki though for herself.

Aki looked at Yusei and tried to say three simple words.

"Y-Yusei, I lov…" she stopped because she knew that if he didn't felt the same way she did they would change their acts.

"_Damnit. I have to say it. I can't stay silence forever."_ Aki though for herself once again.

"Yes? Aki, were you…" Yusei was interrupted by a kiss in the lips.

"Yusei, I love you!" Aki finally said it, the question was: Did Yusei loved her?

"Aki…" Yusei was interrupted once more.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I had to say it. Do you understand me?" Aki started to cry as she buried her face at Yusei's chest.

"I understand!" And at that moment Yusei hugged her.

Aki felt her heart beat faster by the second.

"And that girl that I was talking on the way to the cinema…" Yusei said.

"What about her?" Aki asked with a sad expression.

"It is you!" And as soon as Yusei said that he kissed her in the lips. They stopped for air.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Aki asked with a giant smile in her face.

"Because I didn't know how to tell you…" Yusei responded.

"That doesn't matter now!" And after she said that they kissed once more.

Both of them could stay there all night but, unfortunately, they couldn't.

Yusei's phone starts playing _"Hands Up"_.

"Must be Crow, looking for you…" Aki said with a sad face because they had to leave.

"Well, they must know that I want to pass time with the new girlfriend!" Yusei replied. "But I guess that we should be going."

They got up and started going to Aki's home.

When they got there they kissed one more time and Yusei left.

He got home and saw Crow sleeping on the couch again…

"_Why he isn't sleeping on his bed like normal people…"_ Yusei thought for himself but didn't make a huge deal of it. Yusei got to his bedroom and felt a sleep.

As for Aki… She got to her house and heard her mom saying.

"Hi Aki! So what did you do with Yusei?"

"Mom, I'm tired can I tell you tomorrow? Please?" Aki asked but Setsuko could tell that something good happen to her daughter.

"Of course sweetheart." Setsuko-San replied.

Aki as soon as she heard that started running to her room and she as well felt a sleep.

**8AMadalena:** So, what do you think? Don't forget to review and give ideas. Thanks to my class 8ºA, they mean a lot to me. And a special thanks to one of my best friends to help me in one of my future projects.


End file.
